


Pink (no, not like the song)

by cityinagarden



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gen, Synesthesia, awsten has synesthesia, its fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityinagarden/pseuds/cityinagarden
Summary: "How are you feeling?""Uh, I dunno. Relaxed, I guess? Kinda itchy?""No. Tell me in colours."Awsten sits up, glancing over at Geoff like he just asked for Awsten's firstborn. "The fuck?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Pink (no, not like the song)

Honestly, Awsten isn't fully sure why he's doing this, or how they really got to this point, but Geoff kind of just suggested they lay in the grass and stare at the sky, so of course Awsten jumped at the offer to lay around and not do shit with his friend. Not like he had anything better to do. Use the internet and watch teenagers bully him? Only entertaining to a certain extent, really.  
It's a warm afternoon, and a pleasant one at that, where the warmth of the sun is hot enough to keep their skin feeling like it's wrapped in a big, fluffy blanket, but cool enough that they weren't sweating like crazy and cursing autumn for not arriving yet.

It's pleasant. It's nice. It's calm, and Awsten appreciates that.

Until Geoff asks that question, out of nowhere, without even bothering as much as to simply open his eyes.

Awsten tilts his head at Geoff, frowning.  
"Don't give me that look." Geoff's eyes are still closed.

"Your eyes are shut."  
"I can feel it."

Awsten huffs, flicking at the grass blades idly. "It was a weird question, what do you expect?"

"Did you forget that you're the synesthetic one?" Geoff's voice is light, slightly teasing, concealing a little laugh. "You know what I mean. Don't be so surprised."

Awsten nods a little, still frowning. "You never ask about it. Why suddenly curious?"

"Just wondering, really."

A pause.

"Also, I heard you tell Otto this morning that his 'aura' was 'shit brown'. And that was pretty funny."

Okay, maybe that gets a real, hearty chuckle out of Awsten, as he lays back down on his front, the grass pricking against the exposed skin on his forearms. "Yeah?"

Geoff nods, opening his eyes now, but immediately squinting them against the bright blanket of light from the sun. "He sounded pretty offended when he replied, and I thought that was worth a laugh."  
"I guess that's fair," Awsten muses, tilting his head up a bit to see the sky again. He feels... Happy? Surprised? That Geoff asked? Deciding on the emotion was kind of hard.  
But it feels amber. Warm amber, like the sun does.  
That isn't hard to tell. It rarely ever is.

"Tell me!"

"Oh my God, shut up!" Awsten groans, ripping out a handful of the prickly grass and emptying it onto Geoff's face, who promptly yelps and tries to smack it all off. "Give me a fuckin' second here!"

"Okay, okay," Geoff huffs, brushing grass out of his hair.

Awsten closes his eyes, trying to get a real feel of the colours. "It feels, uh... Like, okay, you remember the colour of the Double Dare hoodie?"  
Geoff hums in acknowledgement, visualising the warm yellow shade.  
"Okay, yeah. It's like that, but kind of glittery. But not hard glitter. Soft glitter, like, uh. Like sand! Feels like sand, too. Mustard-coloured, sparkly, warm sand."  
Geoff laughs softly at the unconventional description of the feeling of summer on his skin, but he nods, kind-of sort-of understanding what Awsten means. "Okay, yeah. I guess I get where you're coming from."

He pauses again, and Awsten _swears_ he knows what Geoff's gonna say next.

"What does-"  
"-your voice sound like?"  
Awsten cuts Geoff off with a surprising amount of confidence behind his own voice, but in an otherwise bored tone, accompanied by a slight raise of an eyebrow.

Geoff sits up, and now it's his turn to look at Awsten with a tilt of his head. "How did you know I was gonna..?"  
Awsten shrugs, but he's smiling, though Geoff can't see that. "You aren't the first to ask, y'know." He pushes himself into a sitting position, adjusting to face the other man. "I just guessed."

Geoff hums softly in acknowledgement, and he smiles a little. "Smartass."

A smile from Awsten, crinkling his eyes at the corners. Then, a giggle to accompany it. "Give me a sec to think about it."

A nod from Geoff in reply.

Moments pass. The grass continues to have its soft emerald sheen under the bright sun, waving slightly from the subtle breeze dancing through it, providing a bit of relief from the constant warmth. The sun beats on. The sky maintains its vibrant blue hue.

"Pink."  
"Pink?"  
"Pink."

Geoff waits for the explanation.

"Pink," Awsten reiterates, "not really candyfloss-pink, but, like Kirby pink, kind of?"  
Geoff nods his approval of the simile, as Awsten continues.  
"Pink like Kirby, but cottony and soft. A soft, cottony, Kirby-coloured pink. Nice to listen to. Feels nice, too. Soft. Y'know?"  
"No, Awsten, I really, really don't."

They look at each other.

It's unclear if Geoff's mouth tilted up into the smirk first, or if it were Awsten's eyes that danced with a barely-restrained smile, but they were both laughing within moments. Laughing, under the vibrant blue sky, among the emerald green sheen of the grass, in the midst of a mustard-yellow, sparkly, sandy summer day.

"Pink," Geoff nods, "I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Synesthesia is frustrating. So is American spelling. Which is why I didn't use it. Lol


End file.
